Domo Arigato, Beka
by Scaramouche
Summary: Kinda' angsty and I know it's been done before so don't bother telling me. Very sappy withe a quirky little humour piece.


Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I take the time and energy to write fan fics about it when I could just write the show myself?  
  
Author's Notes (AN): This is angsty with a little humour near the end. Why do I suddenly keep spitting out saps stories. Maybe they just seem sappy to me because I'm the one that wrote them. I hope that's all it is. I always use Machine Shop 17, not 5 or 52, nope, always 17. How weird is that? This story has been done before, but I wrote it while in Trig. class so I really wasn't thinking about that, I just wanted something else to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Domo Arigato, Beka  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"And, as his strength  
  
Failed him at length,  
  
He met a pilgrim Shadow-  
  
'Shadow,' said he,  
  
'Where can it be-  
  
This land of Eldorado?'"  
  
-Edgar Allen Poe: From 'Eldorado'  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto!!!" Harper screamed along with the lyrics. He was in Machine Shop 17 working on...well, no one really knew what it was at the moment. He welded a small patch of metal to the frame work.  
  
"Thank you!!!" He sang in an unusually high voice.  
  
"Harper?!" Trance stood in the doorway behind him. "HARPER!!!???"  
  
Harper flinched at her yell and the welder slipped and cut through his hand tearing a huge gash that immediately started gushing blood. He dropped to his knees and pulled his hand close to his chest.  
  
"Andromeda, turn the music off please!"  
  
The music suddenly stopped and Andromeda's holographic image suddenly popped up.  
  
"Harper's heart beat has increased to 150 beats a minute."  
  
"Harper!" Trance ran forward towards him, but he immediately jerked away in fear.  
  
"Harper, let me help you. I won't hurt you, I promise."  
  
Harper's head jerked side to side sharply in a 'no' gesture.  
  
"Always hurts. They always hurts." His voice broke and tears spilled down his cheeks.  
  
"Harper, I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you." She turned to the hologram. "Rommie, get Beka please and tell Tyr and Rev 'not' to come with her."  
  
The hologram gave a curt nod and blinked out.  
  
"Beka's coming Harper. It's okay. You're okay."  
  
********  
  
"Beka." Beka looked up from the pilot's chair to look at the screen where Andromeda's image was.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Harper has hurt himself badly in Machine Shop 17 and he won't let Trance near enough to help him. She asked me to get you and to ask Tyr and Rev to stay away."  
  
"Tyr, you have Command." Dylan said, and he and Beka made their way off Command.  
  
********  
  
The door behind Trance slid open and Beka and Dylan walking in slowly. Beka knelt down next to Trance in front of Harper who just watched her warily. His eyes snapped between Beka, Trance, and Dylan, who had also knelt down, by Beka.  
  
"Harper?" his eyes snapped back to Beka quickly and widened slightly. "Harper, does your hand hurt?"  
  
It seemed like a dumb question, but she needed him to notice that he was hurt and they were trying to help. She kept a casual air while speaking.  
  
"How did you hurt your hand, Shorty? What were you making?"  
  
She turned to the counter next to Dylan and motioned for him to hand her one of Harper's experiments. Dylan handed it to her slowly so Harper could see what he was doing. She set it down in front of her and looked at it hard.  
  
"Harper, what the hell is this thing?"  
  
He looked at her softer then and parted his lips and licked them. He scooted a little closer to it.  
  
"It's a strobe light." He said quietly.  
  
Beka had no idea what that was so she didn't even try to figure it out.  
  
"Okay." She looked away from it to look at him again. "You okay now, Seamus?"  
  
He nodded. Trance stood up and went over to him. She touched his shoulder and he flinched back violently. A small whimper of pain tore from his throat at the sudden movement.  
  
"Its okay, Harper." She took the first aid kit from Beka and took out some gauze to wrap his hand with. She gave him a hypo of pain relievers and anti- bacterials. Two of Andromeda's drones came in then and moved him out of the machine shop. Trance and Beka walked along side it.  
  
Dylan knelt down and picked up Harper's 'strobe light'. He looked curiously at the blue button on the side before pressing it.  
  
Harper laughed, even in his dazed state, when he heard Dylan's scream echoing down the corridors. Tyr and Rev just looked at each other before turning back to their work. Rommie sat in hydroponics and looked up curiously, raising an eyebrow. Andromeda's hologram appeared on the med- deck.  
  
"Harper, that was just mean."  
  
Harper opened his tired eyes. "Hey, I didn't make him press the button. Blame Beka."  
  
"What happened?" Beka asked Andromeda.  
  
"Dylan turned on Harper's strobe light."  
  
"I don't even want to know."  
  
Trance brushed sweaty bangs from Harper's face and smiled.  
  
Harper looked at Beka. "Domo Arigato, Beka." He fell asleep before she could answer. 


End file.
